Una habitación para dos
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Todas esas circunstancias extrañas comenzaron por esa fiesta, que era aún más rara. De repente, presidenta y empleado pasaron a estar casados. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Agencyshipping. Oneshot. Participante de "Pokémon Global Tourney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".
_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, aquí vengo a presentarme con un proyecto para... ¡el torneo! Dios, el mundo sabe que no debería haberme metido en esto... pero, supongo que ya no hay más remedio.  
_

 _Bien, es la primera vez que participo en un reto de sólo dos, así que, sólo quería decirte, John, que ha sido un placer participar junto contigo.  
_

 _Disclaimer : Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

 _Advertencias : Algunas escenas fuertes, pero no llegué a Lemmon, así que no puse el fic en M. Separación: cambio de PoV._

 _Dedicatorias : Dedicado a los administradores (Mili, Jime y Alex), porque ellos me obligaron a terminar con esto. También se lo dedico a mi consentida, Akita, porque me dijo que extrañaba mis Agency y eso me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para hacerlo :')_

 _Este fic_ _participa en el reto "_ Pokémon Global Tourney _" del foro "_ DexHolders del prof. Oak _". Como siempre te digo, dale una oportunidad, seguro que te divertirás y no te arrepentirás :D Te prometo que no habrá mordidas *se tapa los brazos con su abrigado acolchado* por parte de la administradora Milagros. Además, te encantarán las presentaciones de la administradora Jimena..., y está Alex, que dice cosas que no son ciertas~ ¿Lo ves? No te aburrirás de ninguna manera! (Link en mi perfil)._

 _Me dejo de hablar, mis notas de autora estarán al final! :D_

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

 **Una habitación para dos**

1

Apenas se habían sentado a la mesa cuando el videomisor de su presidenta chilló, emitiendo aquel estridente sonido.  
La cafetería no estaba muy abarrotada, por cierto, —a esa hora de la mañana había media docena de personas, al menos— y los atendieron de un modo rápido, profesional y directo. White había pedido café, como hacía casi siempre, y Black había pedido algo más "decente": café con leche junto con algunos pasteles. Habían tenido la opción de sentarse en alguna de las mesas que se ubicaban fuera del local o en alguna de las mesas que se ubicaban dentro, y ellos habían decidido que sentarse fuera sería lo más correcto. Era una hermosa mañana primaveral como para querer desaprovecharla al sentarse dentro de aquel bonito lugar… El sol calentaba con amabilidad y el rocío aún no se secaba de las verdes hojas. Había un poco de humedad y eso contribuía en hacer a la mañana un poco más fresca. El cielo se presentaba de un color azul claro y las nubes parecían no querer molestarlo con su color blanco. Los pokémon tipo volador cantaban en algún lugar lejano, contentos, posiblemente, por el clima que el nuevo día les estaba regalando, y los pokémon tipo bicho les contestaban con sus propios zumbidos. Todo aquello resultaba demasiado tentador como para no querer verlo, y el sentarse dentro efectivamente les hubiese impedido hacerlo. Sentarse fuera también tenía sus desventajas —como, por ejemplo, que las personas que salían a caminar o a hacer ejercicio por la ciudad durante el alba los mirasen como si fuesen un par de Mankeys encerrados en una jaula—; pero valía la pena sufrir aquellas desventajas para poder disfrutar de aquella hermosa mañana. Sin embargo, él era el único que en esos momentos estaba disfrutando. Al sonar el videomisor, su presidenta había dejado todo eso de lado —incluso el hermoso paisaje que los estaba rodeando—, y se concentró en atender al llamado. Primero miró hacia el aparato, dudando, como si no se pudiera imaginar quién pudiese estar llamando —algo que le pareció cómico al castaño, teniendo en cuenta que siempre la estaban llamando por trabajo—. Después lo estudió, apretando en un gesto de concentración los labios; y finalmente se levantó de un modo apresurado —dejando su insulso desayuno olvidado—, para contestar en privado —o para no molestarlo a él mientras estuviese desayunando (cualquiera de los dos podría haber sido el caso)—. Desde ese momento, había estado hablando y caminando al mismo tiempo, rearmando y deshaciendo el mismo viciado y estrecho trayecto que inconscientemente había dispuesto. Black sólo había podido seguirla con la mirada, encismado, al parecer, por ver como su coleta alta le rebotara al comienzo de la espalda una y otra vez. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió hacía la conversación en cuanto escuchó aquel alegre grito.

—¡Sí, señor director! ¡Por supuesto que iremos, no lo dude, sin falta ahí estaremos! —Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba gritando… White poseía una gran sonrisa en los labios y sus azules ojos estaban brillando de un modo inmaculado. Parecía estar llena de entusiasmo.

Lo cierto es que no debería haberse sorprendido por aquel grito. Black llevaba trabajando el tiempo necesario como para saber que su presidenta se emocionaba cuando recibían algún trabajo. Incluso ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Sin embargo, siempre le sorprendía lo dedicada que era la muchacha para con su trabajo. Aunque Black comprendía su entusiasmo. También él lo sentía cuando ganaba una medalla de gimnasio, o cuando sucedía algo que lo acercaba un poco más a su sueño anhelado.

—Sí… Sí, señor director… Oh, concédame un segundo, por favor —White levantó el dedo índice ante la pantalla y luego la alejó de su pequeña cara—. Black —llamó en voz baja; aparentemente, quería que sólo él la escuchara—. Black pásame esa hoja.

Black miró con confusión hacia ambos lados, y luego se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar de su mano; sorprendido, al parecer, porque la muchacha se estuviese dirigiendo a él. White lo fulminó con la mirada cuando él se señaló, y Black se levantó prácticamente de un salto. Lo hizo de un modo tan precipitado que estuvo a punto de caer, pero, gracias a Arceus, se recuperó casi al instante. Se enderezó con un gran esfuerzo y buscó con gran atención el papel que la muchacha le estaba pidiendo. La hoja, en cuestión, siempre se había encontrado a su lado —aunque él acaba de notarlo—. Black la tomó de un modo apresurado y se la tendió a su presidenta de inmediato. White recibió el papel y le sonrió a Black gratamente. Luego estudió la hoja con atención y habló nuevamente hacia el videomisor:  
—Sí —asintió White hacia el aparato—, esta noche la tenemos libre. —Ahora Black miraba a su presidenta con curiosidad y atención. « _¿De qué estará hablando?_ », se preguntó.La muchacha aún mantenía la sonrisa en los labios—. Ajá… ¿trajes de gala? No, no, me parece una idea fantástica. —Todavía hablando hacía el videomisor, la muchacha se acercó hacia la mesa en donde yacía su desayuno olvidado y en donde Black volvía a encontrarse sentado. Tomó una lapicera que se encontraba cerca de él y comenzó a escribir en el papel, asintiendo otra vez—. ¿Se llama **Unova estrenos**? —Aguardó por la respuesta en silencio—. Entiendo, de acuerdo —anotó algo de nuevo—. Edificio dos, quinto piso. Lo tengo. —Otro pequeño asentimiento—. En recepción, correcto. —Garabateó una cosa más y luego apartó la hoja. Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, siguiendo su anterior trayecto—. De acuerdo. Sí, señor director, yo también creo que será una oportunidad única para mi Agencia de talentos, es por eso que se lo agradezco; le agradezco el pensar en nosotros para esto. Gracias por tener a la Agencia BW presente. —La hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños se inclinó ante en videomisor, con sumo agradecimiento. Permaneció así unos momentos y luego se enderezó dispuesta a hablar de nuevo—. Está bien, entonces nos veremos esta noche. —Sonrió y colgó. Luego miró a Black con una creciente emoción—. Black, ¡adivina! —Lo instó la chica. Pero, antes que él pudiese contestar, se respondió a sí misma—: ¡Buenas noticias!

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial, presidenta! —El entusiasmo que expresaba la hermosa muchacha de ojos azulados se le contagió, y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Se la quedó mirando, esperando que ella terminara de contarle las buenas noticias de las que estaba hablando.

—¡Esta noche asistiremos a una fiesta! —estalló ella. Sus puños, que continuamente se habían mantenido apretados (seguramente para contener el entusiasmo que la estaba embargando), se elevaron y se agitaron, extasiados.

Sin embargo, los puños de Black no los imitaron (aunque él también los había mantenido cerrados, expectante a las noticias que su presidenta le estaba dando).  
—Debe estar bromeando —rió el muchacho, como si aquella fuera la mejor broma que hubiese escuchado. Pero, al ver que su presidenta no se estaba riendo (por el contrario, lo estaba mirando con desconcierto), Black entendió que no se trataba exactamente de eso. Repentinamente se apagó todo el entusiasmo que ella le había contagiado, y fue reemplazado por un simple y claro rechazo. «¡¿ _De qué rayos me está hablando_!?», pensó, reacio, _«¿asistir a una fiesta? ¿Yo? Já, eso debe ser un juego_ »—. Presidenta, ¿habla en serio? Lo siento, pero yo no voy a ese tipo de eventos.

—Pero, Black, es importante para la Agencia —replicó ella. A Black le pareció captar una mota de desesperación en su voz, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso, presidenta… —comenzó él, generando que una sonrisa esperanzada se formase en la los labios de la muchacha a su vez—, vaya usted, yo me quedaré a entrenar con mis bribones. —Cuando terminó de hablar, Black les sonrió a las pokéballs de Brav y Musha.  
Usualmente, a él no le importaba ayudar a su presidenta con algunos de sus trabajos o con algunas de sus tareas, pero, usualmente, ayudarla no incluía ir a fiestas. Black prefería no ayudar a White con ese tipo específico de tareas…, y es que a él no le gustaban las fiestas. En realidad, no se llevaba muy bien con ellas. Sólo había asistido a unas cuantas de todas las que se habían llevado a cabo en la casa de Bianca, y… y todas sus experiencias habían terminado siendo terriblemente malas. Las fiestas no sólo le habían causado problemas, sino que también le habían desagradado de sobremanera —comportarse como los demás y no gritar, no era parte de la personalidad de Black—. En resumen, había aprendido una importante lección de todo aquello: él no estaba hecho para asistir a ese tipo de eventos. Y, de cualquier manera, a él no le importaba mucho no tener la capacidad de asistir a los diferentes tipos de fiesta…, si podía evitarlo, no quería volver a asistir a una de ellas.

Sin embargo, por como lo estaba mirando, su presidenta no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con aquella decisión que él había tomado.  
—Escucha, Black —el muchacho se estremeció ante su fría mirada y ante su sonrisa forzada—, esta fiesta se realizará para conmemorar uno de los estrenos (obviamente lleno de éxito) de una telenovela local en donde aparecerán algunos de los talentos de la Agencia BW y… ¿adivina qué? Uno de tus BRIBONES forma PARTE de la AGENCIA BW, por si no te enteraste —White poseía una voz glacialmente tranquila y recalcaba algunas de las palabras que decía—. Además, asistirán los otros actores del reparto, los guionistas, los escritores, los directores, el equipo de producción, los editores, los encargados, todo el elenco si queremos ser exactos…, todos los que ayudaron a que esta telenovela se llevase a cabo. Ellos tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarnos; ellos tuvieron la amabilidad de invitar a las personas de la Agencia BW que dispusieron de aquellos talentosos actores. Y, ¿acaso sabes quiénes fueron esas personas, Black? Aquellas personas, respectivamente, fueron: la PRESIDENTA de la Agencia y un EMPLEADO con una DEUDA. Es extraño, porque dicho EMPLEADO debe acompañar a su PRESIDENTA a todos lados (ya que ella lo tiene a su cargo), y debe brindarle su apoyo y el de su talento cuando le FUESE NECESARIO… y, ¿acaso sabes quiénes son esas personas Black? ¿No? Pues, ¡somos TÚ y YO! Es por esa razón que me acompañarás, ¡lo harás por nuestra Agencia…, y lo harás porque es tu deuda para con ella! —Su ceño se arrugó y la muchacha apretó en una fina línea sus labios.

Black la miró desconcertado. Luego suspiró, al comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo. Lo estaba desafiando. Desafiando a replicar algo de todo lo que había anunciado, o a negarse a acompañarla esta noche como su empleado. Si se hubiese encontrado en otra situación, quizás hasta hubiese sonreído. Su presidenta recurría al chantaje cuando no le quedaba otra opción y, a él, eso le parecía algo tierno. A Black le hacía pensar en un animal pequeño, acorralado y casi muerto de miedo, recurriendo a su último recurso para librarse de algún enredo. Ella se veía igual en esos momentos. Podía jurar que estaba desesperada —y quizás también asustada— porque él se negase a acompañarla. Y, en realidad, él no dudaría en acompañarla si fuesen otras las circunstancias. A él, contrariamente de como ella pensaba, no le molestaba acompañarla o brindarle la ayuda que a ella podría llegar a hacerle falta… ¡ni siquiera le importaba! Pero, realmente no quería ir a ese tipo de eventos. Para él, había miles, no, millones de cosas mejores que hacer —como entrenar con sus bribones, por ejemplo—, antes que ir a una fiesta en un costoso hotel y fingir que tenía clase. Sin embargo, ahora no creía poder librarse de acompañarle. Black no podía dejar ir a la muchacha sola cuando ella acababa de demostrarle que era justamente eso lo que parecía inquietarle. La miró con desanimo.  
—Bien, la acompañaré —casi suspiró con dolor.

Pero, a pesar de todo, la radiante sonrisa que ella le brindó, lo convenció del todo.

2

White se encontraba sentada en uno de aquellos incómodos sillones de espera que usualmente se encuentran en las tiendas. Muchos de los hombres que estaban en el local, la miraban con curiosidad, con la pregunta: "¿qué está haciendo esa chica acá?" plantada en la mirada, pero a ella realmente no le importaba. Estaba ahí para evaluar y juzgar, no para mantener las apariencias. En ese momento, ésa era su mayor prioridad, todo lo demás carecía de importancia.  
Después de convencer a Black para que la acompañase a la fiesta (utilizando su poder de presidenta para que él obedeciera —aquello era algo que ella odiaba hacer, pero, a veces, no se le ocurría nada mejor ni más eficiente—), White lo había arrastrado hasta aquella tienda de ropa elegante y moderna. Ahora, él se encontraba en el cambiador, probándose diferentes tipos de atuendo, y ella se encontraba esperando en aquel sillón pequeño, lista para dar su opinión al respecto.  
—Bien, quiero ver cómo te queda ése —habló fuertemente, para que él la oyese. No se podía quejar, todo le había salido de maravilla. Había logrado que Black accediera a acompañarla y, ahora, también lo había convencido para que se comprase un traje de gala. Además, quizás le sobrase un poco de tiempo para trabajar antes de la fiesta…, claro, eso si su empleado se apresuraba con la vestimenta—. ¡Sal ya, Black! —exclamó exasperada. Hacia veinte minutos que la tenía ahí sentada. Mantenía una pierna cruzada y la movía de forma rápida.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Contestó el muchacho, claramente fastidiado—, es que esto está muy incómodo y apretujado… ¡me cuesta acomodarlo! —Black salió del cambiador, trastabillando, con una cara que denotaba desesperación y desagrado. Llevaba el saco del traje desabrochado, el cuello de la camisa mal acomodado y el nudo de la corbata desajustado. Parecía realmente agobiado—. Además, estos zapatos me están matando —se quejó, acongojado.

White tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una risita ante el aspecto de su empleado. El muchacho llevaba uno de los zapatos negros calzado mientras que su zapatilla negra y roja permanecía del otro lado y, además, aún conservaba la gorra que ocultaba sus cabellos desordenados, a pesar de que desentonaba completamente con el atuendo que estaba llevando. Se veía como un sexy payaso. Y, como para cerrar con broche de oro la situación, el castaño mantenía los brazos cruzados..., parecía un niñito enfurruñado. White no sólo quería reírse de él, sino también abrazarle.  
—Oh, vamos, eso es porque apenas te estás acostumbrando —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego se acercó hasta situarse frente al muchacho—. Además, lo sientes incomodo porque te lo acomodaste mal, Black. —Ajustó el nudo de la corbata, bajó y arregló el cuello de la camisa blanca y tomó el traje negro por las solapas, para acomodarle correctamente las mangas. Una vez que lo logró, lo cerró y abrochó, con destreza y perfección—. ¡Listo! ¿Ahora está mejor?

.

Black asintió. Le temblaban los labios. No se había esperado ese acercamiento por parte de la muchacha de ojos azulados. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estaban expectantes de sus movimientos. Podía sentir cómo la respiración de su presidenta le acariciaba el cuello —haciéndole cosquillas durante el trayecto—, y podía jurar que sentía el calor de sus manos sobre su pecho, a pesar de que la ropa se encontraba de por medio. Si bajaba un poquito la mirada, podía escudriñar con total libertad la hermosa cara de la muchacha, sonriente y animada. Se le estaban erizando los pelos. Tragó en seco y trató de calmar sus nervios. Se estaba ruborizando hasta la punta del cabello, pero, aun así, estudió como ponerse correctamente el atuendo.  
Cuando terminó con su explicación, la muchacha se alejó, y, sólo entonces (cuando su corazón, desbocado por alguna extraña razón, se tranquilizó), Black preguntó:  
—P-Pero, presidenta, si vamos a la fiesta, ¿en dónde nos cambiaremos de vestimenta?

—Pues, ¡esa es la mejor parte! —exclamó ella radiante—. El hotel en donde se hará la fiesta de hoy nos dará una habitación por asistir al evento —explicó White levantando un dedo—. La tendremos a nuestra disposición a partir de las veinte de hoy hasta las diez del día siguiente, ¿no es eso algo amable y sorprendente?

—¿En serio irían tan lejos como para hacer algo como eso? —preguntó, francamente asombrado. O los anfitriones de aquel evento estaban verdaderamente entusiasmados por aquel estreno, o realmente les gustaba derrochar el dinero—. ¡Un momento! ¿U-Una habitación? ¡¿Una habitación para los dos?!

—No, no, una habitación para cada uno —respondió. Había confusión en su voz—. Black, perdóname, no me expliqué del todo bien…

Black creía que su presidenta sí se había explicado bien y esa era la peor parte…, realmente quería golpearse. Por Arceus, esas cosas ni siquiera debían explicarse, eran claras y evidentes. Su rostro se tornó rojo por segunda vez y tuvo que respirar hondo para clamarse. Cambió el tema de conversación con la única intención de escapar de aquella situación, incomoda y llena de tensión.  
—Ya veo… entonces, ¿tenemos gratis el alojamiento?

—¡Así es! —Repuso ella alegre—. Por eso ahora sólo debo comprar nuestros trajes.

—Aunque sólo sea eso, presidenta, ¿se da cuenta de que está gastando dinero solamente para ir a esa fiesta y hacerle promoción a la Agencia?

.

Era verdad, pero eso no tenía nada de inusual. Siempre había tenido gastar un considerable dinero para promover a la Agencia…, y es que esa era una de las claves para tener éxito con los trabajos y con las ventas. Si no invertías una cantidad razonable en publicidad de buena calidad, podías olvidarte de dar una buena impresión de tu empresa. Por eso White invertía dinero en la impresión de las tarjetas personales de la Agencia, y también pagaba para que aparecieran sus comerciales en las mejores telenovelas. Gastar dinero en comprar trajes para asistir a una importante fiesta no le resultaba muy distinto a gastar dinero en todo lo demás que necesitaba para promocionar a la Agencia… ¡era solamente otra estrategia de venta! Además, en la fiesta tendría la oportunidad de presentar a la Agencia BW ante grandes empresas y asociaciones… ¡gastar ese dinero valdría la pena!  
—Buena estrategia, Black —dijo suspicaz—, pero no me persuadirás de no ir a la fiesta. —Black suspiró ante su falta de éxito y a White le pareció ver un puchero. Sonrió con ternura ante aquel gesto—. Ese traje te queda bien, te lo compraré.

—No, presidenta, está bien, yo lo haré —se apresuró él a responder.  
Le agradecía mucho el ofrecimiento, pero Black no podía permitir que su presidenta le comprase un atuendo. Una cosa era que comprase objetos de batalla para Bo y otra cosa muy distinta era que comprase cosas para él, como por ejemplo, un costoso traje. No podía permitir que eso pasase.

—Black, está bien. Yo te estoy obligando a ir a ese evento y, por lo tanto, yo me haré cargo de pagar por los atuendos —White se percató que el muchacho tenía intención de replicar, pero lo silenció con una mirada—. Y ahora, vamos, cámbiate rápido. Yo aún tengo trabajo y tú aún tendrás la oportunidad de entrenar por un rato.

—Pero, espere, presidenta, ¿qué hay de su vestimenta?

—Oh, ¿te refieres a mi vestido? —White se sorprendió ante la pregunta del chico. Ella había pensado que su empleado se moría por ir a entrenar un rato. Nunca se imaginó que pensaría en ella o en su vestuario. Se le formó una autentica sonrisa en los labios—. Lo compré cuando fuiste al baño.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

Entendía la sorpresa del muchacho, él no había tardado más que unos cinco minutos en el baño. Pero, todo había sido bastante rápido. Lo vio, se enamoró y lo compró, fin del capítulo. En realidad, era muy raro que a ella le gustase a primera vista un vestido —siempre tenía que buscar en infinidad de tiendas uno que mínimamente la convenciera—, pero eso era lo que le había sucedido hoy y, por lo tanto, siguió su corazonada y lo compró. Sin embargo, todo eso le parecía demasiado largo como para explicárselo a su empleado (además, no estaba segura de que a Black siquiera le importara), así que lo resumió:  
—Bueno, en mi caso no hacía falta que me lo probara, yo ya sabía mi talla.

—Presidenta, ¡eso es trampa! —exclamó, señalándola con un dedo acusador—, usted pudo ver cómo me quedaba el traje.

—Pero lo tuve que hacer para ver si te quedaba bien —explicó, levantando ambas manos a modo de "perdón". Después sonrió, Black otra vez parecía un niño.

—Pues, yo también quiero ver si le queda bien —argumentó el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos. Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse colorado.

White abrió los ojos, con auténtico asombro. Un leve color rojo comenzaba a invadir sus pómulos. Luego sonrió. Estaba segura que Black ni siquiera había entendido la connotación de lo que estaba diciendo.  
—Bueno, si quieres ver si me queda bien, entonces deberás esperar hasta esta noche —dijo—. Y, ahora, vamos, cámbiate de una vez el vestuario.  
White lo empujó hacia el vestidor para que su empleado se cambiase el atuendo.

3

—Black, ¡voy primero a la fiesta!

—De acuerdo, en un momento la veo allá, presidenta —respondió. Después, simplemente suspiró, con cansancio. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Todavía no lo tenía del todo claro.

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba… —le gritó con apuro la muchacha—, ¡ya te preparé tu cama improvisada!

—Bien, ¡gracias!  
Su grito sonó apagado a través de la puerta cerrada del baño. Después de un momento escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación.  
¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí, se estaba preguntando qué demonios había pasado. Salió del cuarto de baño y observó la habitación en todo su esplendor. Suspiró, de nuevo —ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho—. Cama de dos plazas, decorada con una inmaculada colcha blanca. Dos mesitas de noche, cada una con su propio velador, situadas a cada extremo del respaldo. Un espejo mediano sobre la cama. Una ventana a un lado, con cortinas —¡oh, sí, también blancas, para que no se les olvide su interesante farsa!— adornándola. Un gran sillón (lugar en donde él dormiría hoy) se encontraba en el centro…, era de color negro. Frente a él, había una pequeña mesita de café. Un moderno televisor, a su vez, se ubicaba en la pared. Frente a la ventana había un gran escritorio con una silla de oficina que ahora sostenía sus bolsos. Luego estaba el baño —con una sola ducha para los dos, ¡Arceus santo!—; lugar en donde él ahora se encontraba parado, analizando. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordarlo…

.

— _¡¿No hay más cuartos?! —preguntó la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños, con un tono de voz asombrosamente decepcionado. Acababan de informarles que la última habitación ya se había tomado._

 _El encargado había estado a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el botones que se encontraba a un lado.  
—Es una lástima que no estén casados —se lamentó el joven muchacho—, todavía quedaba uno de los cuartos que se reservaron para los casados, ¿no es así, Anderson?_

 _El tal Anderson miró con enojo al botones que no sabía estarse callado y Black, en cambio, contempló un brillo peligroso que se estaba formando en unos hermosos —aunque ahora le parecían más extraños que hermosos— azules ojos. No le gustó demasiado como su presidenta lo estaba mirando._

— _Es que nosotros sí estamos casados —explicó White con una sonrisa avergonzada en los labios. Parecía apenarse por haberlo olvidado—. Bueno, no legalmente casados —se corrigió casi de inmediato—. Lo siento, tenemos poco tiempo de haberlo firmado y aún me resulta algo complicado de explicar. Estamos casados, pero es un matrimonio consensuado hasta que tengamos la edad legal para casarnos ante el Estado. Ya no nos falta demasiado —dijo White con una sonrisa anhelante en los labios. Había unido en un gesto soñador sus dos manos—. No queríamos compartir habitación hasta que estuviésemos legalmente casados… pero si sólo queda ese cuarto, pues, creo que sólo por hoy podremos saltarnos ese paso._

 _Él la había mirado horrorizado._ «¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?! ¿Casados? ¿Matrimonio consensuado? ¿Compartir cuarto?». _Estuvo a punto de replicar todo lo que había dicho la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños, cuando ella pegó todo el cuerpo a su brazo, apretándolo. Después, le dio un sonoro beso cerca del labio. Black se puso totalmente colorado. Su ceño se frunció de inmediato ante ese acto tan inesperado._

— _¿No es eso verdad_ cariño _? —White continuó fuertemente abrazada al brazo del chico._

— _En ese caso, creo que sí podremos prestarles servicio —anunció el encargado Anderson—, Lisandro llevará sus maletas al cuarto 202 —continuó, fulminando con la mirada al nombrado—. Yo los llevaré a la habitación, síganme, por favor._

 _Después de haber llegado al cuarto y una vez que el encargado se hubo retirado, su presidenta comenzó a disculparse por todo lo que había pasado. En esos momentos, él ya se encontraba desesperado._

— _Lo siento mucho, Black, en verdad. Pero esto es muy importante para la Agencia._

— _¿A quién le importa eso, Presidenta? —Preguntó con desesperación—. ¿Cómo dormiremos? ¿Cómo nos bañaremos o nos cambiaremos si estamos los dos en la misma habitación?_

— _Bueno… —ella dudó—, yo puedo dormir en el sillón._

— _Olvídelo, presidenta, yo lo haré. Pero, ¿qué hay de los trajes?_

— _Pues, tú puedes utilizar el baño para cambiarte y yo puedo utilizar el cuarto —explicó moviendo ansiosamente las manos—. De todos modos, me cambiaré rápido, así que puedes esperar unos segundos y también utilizarlo. —Estaba a punto de decirle que no le importaba usar solamente el baño, cuando ella lo interrumpió para continuar con su diálogo—. Luego nos encontraremos abajo. Recuerda que debes cerrar el cuarto y darle la llave al encargado._

.

Y eso era todo lo que quería seguir recordando. No quería recordar cómo había escuchado a la muchacha tarareando mientras se estaba duchando, ni cómo tuvo que verla envuelta en una toalla cuando fue su turno de utilizar el baño. Bufó, desesperado. El aire salía en una secuencia entrecortada de sus labios y le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Realmente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Toda esa situación, por alguna desconocida razón, lo estaba incomodando. Podía sentir su cuerpo tensionado, todos sus músculos lo estaban matando. Inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire fresco; eso ayudó a calmar su respiración y a relajar su cuerpo. Se observó en el espejo. Se veía un poco mejor comparado a cómo se había visto más temprano en el cambiador. Se había acomodado el traje como su presidenta le había explicado y se había calzado ambos zapatos. También se había quitado la gorra para liberar sus rebeldes cabellos castaños —aunque nunca se le pasó por la cabeza peinarlos—.  
Asintió hacia su propio reflejo y salió de la habitación de un modo resuelto. Ya estaba mentalizado a soportar todo aquello.

4

Cuando llegó al quinto piso del segundo edificio pudo leer sobre la gran puerta del salón: " **Unova estrenos** ". Recordó la conversación que más temprano había tenido su presidenta por el videomisor y entró al salón de eventos.

Dentro, como cabía esperar, todos vestían glamorosos trajes de gala. La multitud desperdigada por todo el lugar, hablaba de una forma elegante y refinada, al igual que ridículamente delicada. Una sensación de repulsión lo invadió y pensó seriamente en abandonar corriendo el salón. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, en realidad, estaba decidido a hacerlo; y lo hubiese hecho, ¡Arceus sabe que lo hubiese hecho!…, lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese visto aquello…

Allá, un poco más alejada —destacando entre todas las personas repulsivamente refinadas—, se encontraba la muchacha de hebras castañas. Estaba sentada a la barra, y mantenía una pierna delicadamente cruzada. Vestía un hermoso vestido color vino. Era de seda autentica, Black podía notarlo por cómo se ceñía la tela. El cuerpo que había debajo, era delgado y delicado. El vestido era largo y poseía un corte de lado. El corte, en cuestión, se encontraba en el lado derecho y finalizaba a mitad del muslo, más o menos. Le permitía observar a Black, con total libertad, la pierna desnuda de la muchacha, larga y torneada. Era la misma pierna que ella mantenía delicadamente cruzada. El vestido tampoco poseía mangas —sólo dos tirantes insignificantes que, en la humilde opinión de Black, no servían para nada—, lo que también le permitía ver sus hombros, pequeños y lechosos; al igual que sus brazos, largos y delicados. Su piel era blanca, como la mismísima porcelana. No era la primera vez que Black observaba aquella piel tan blanca, pero el color vino del vestido la acentuaba, provocando que él le prestase más atención de la que usualmente le hubiese prestado. Podía imaginar perfectamente la tersura de su cuerpo, la fragilidad de sus huesos.  
También llevaba recogido el cabello. No en su habitual cola de caballo, sino en un delicado moño bajo.  
Tragó en seco y se acercó a ella con paso lento. Cualquier vestigio de salir corriendo había quedado olvidado en ese momento.

—Hola… —susurró cuando llegó a su lado. Su susurro había sonado ronco y áspero. Carraspeó cuando lo escuchó, sorprendido de sí mismo. Parecía la voz de otro chico—. ¿Cómo está, presidenta? —en esta ocasión, su voz simplemente tembló, pero aquello no le avergonzó demasiado. Otra vez se oía como él, y eso le parecía suficiente.

Ella se volteó al escucharlo, con la intención de estudiarlo. Una mirada de asombro cruzó por su rostro cuando terminó con la inspección. Sonrió con satisfacción y se sonrojó…, o al menos eso fue lo que a él le pareció.  
—Black, hola —saludó, una risilla se escapó de sus labios—, estoy bien, ¿es que acaso no nos acabamos de ver?

—Sí… —soltó él distraídamente—, ¿qué bebe?

La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad, levantando a su vez la copa.  
—¿Esto? Es champan. Al parecer, sólo sirven esto para beber acá.

—Vaya fiesta… —soltó Black, inspeccionando alternativamente las copas que había por el lugar. Los camareros las llevaban en bandejas, y casi todas ellas iban llenas. Al menos el noventa por ciento de las personas que merodeaban de aquí para allá, llevaban una. La muchacha decía la verdad, todas contenían la misma bebida blanca: champan.

—¿Tú quieres una Black? —preguntó ella, levantando la copa una vez más, con amabilidad.

—Mmm…, tal vez después, gracias.

—Tengo que encontrar al señor director para agradecerle por habernos invitado —dijo su presidenta mientras se levantaba del asiento que había estado ocupando—. ¿Me acompañas, _cariño_?

—Por supuesto —« _Para eso vine a este tonto evento_ »—. Pero, presidenta, por favor, no me llame más cariño —casi lloriqueó, abochornado. Entonces le ofreció su brazo a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños. Pensó que eso era lo normal, todos los hombres lo hacían con las chicas en la fiesta. Un escalofrío lo invadió cuando su presidenta lo aceptó.

Recorrieron el lugar con un paso lento, estudiando la decoración del salón de eventos. Había sillones desperdigados por todos lados, y algunos de los invitados estaban sentados, tomando champan y hablando. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos se encontraban parados, reunidos en grandes círculos cerrados. Todos parecían conocerse y charlaban y reían apaciblemente.  
Black creyó reconocer algunas caras que había visto trabajar junto con Bo cuando aún era Tep, pero nadie se le hizo conocido realmente. Su presidenta, a diferencia de él, saludaba a todos amablemente. Al parecer, no le importaba que la conocieran o que ella lo hiciera, para su presidenta, todo era promoción para la Agencia.

Cuando ambos pasaron frente a un grupo de chicas, Black notó que las integrantes del grupo lo señalaban y murmuraban. Luego se percató de que sus caras estaban coloradas y que soltaban risillas ahogadas. Entonces se sonrojó, avergonzado. _«¿Se están burlando, acaso?_ », se preguntó, desesperado, « _de acuerdo, sé que no me veo bien, ¡pero no hace falta que se rían tan descaradamente!_ », pensó, molesto. Era por eso que él no usaba esa clase de atuendos… no estaba hecho para ellos. El padre de Bianca siempre se lo estaba diciendo cuando asistía a sus fiestas de pequeño. Además, era también por eso que él no iba a ese tipo de eventos…, no le gustaban las personas desconsideradas que formaban parte de ellos. Se sintió mal por avergonzar a su presidenta…, ella estaba perfecta. Él sólo la despojaba de su belleza. Suspiró, abochornado, y volvió a escuchar las risillas del grupo de chicas que lo estaba observando. Las miró, enojado. Pero entonces notó que una de ellas lo estaba saludando con la mano. La contempló, confuso, sin saber, en realidad, qué hacer. Decidió saludarle. Era lo mismo que su presidenta había hecho todo el tiempo cuando algún invitado la saludaba con un gesto. Quizás era alguien que había trabajado junto a Bo cuando todavía era Tep, y no sería conveniente para la Agencia BW que él no se mostrara amable. El grupo estalló en grititos emocionados y escandalizados cuando él las saludó, y eso le extrañó. « _¿Qué rayos sucedió?_ », se preguntó. Entonces sintió como la muchacha de ojos azulados apretaba su brazo. Cuando se giró para preguntarle qué había pasado, contempló como su presidenta apuraba el contenido de la copa de la que estaba tomando. Él la miró, asombrado. Un camarero pasó a su lado, y la castaña reemplazó la copa vacía que tenía en las manos, por otra rebosante de vino blanco.

—Presidenta, ¿está bien que beba? —preguntó, acomplejado por la forma en la que ella estaba tomando. Luego, recapacitó en lo que estaba preguntando… ¡obviamente estaba bien que bebiera si aquello era lo único que servían para beber en la fiesta! Además, él sólo era su empleado, no tenía derecho a decirle nada sobre lo que estaba tomando—. Quiero decir —se corrigió casi de inmediato—, ¿está bien que bebe de esa manera, presidenta?

—Está bien. —La mirada mordaz que le dirigió la muchacha le hizo preguntarse si estaba enojada. Esa posibilidad lo confundió. No sabía qué podría haber hecho si eso era lo que realmente sucedió. White tomó otro largo trago, y él se sintió intimidado por como lo miraba mientras realizaba aquellos actos—. Andando —espetó una vez que hubo terminado.

5

Continuaron caminando, aún tomados del brazo, pero ya no lo hacían del mismo modo pausado con el cual habían comenzado; ahora caminaban más rápido. White mantenía continuamente el ceño arrugado, y Black no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla desamparado. No entendía qué rayos había pasado.  
Así caminaron hasta encontrar al hombre que los había invitado a ese lugar tan sofisticado.

—Señor director —saludó White una vez que lo vio. Soltó el brazo de su empleado y se acercó a un grupo de hombres que se encontraban parados y hablando. Estiró su brazo con la intención de estrechar manos.

Rápidamente, Black olvidó la confusión y la inseguridad que estaba sintiendo, y se concentró en la molestia que experimentó cuando comprobó cómo miraban a su presidenta el "señor director" y los otros tipos con los que él estaba hablando. Tenía ganas de golpearlos.

—¡White! —saludó, a su vez, el hombre. Se acercó a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños rápidamente, e, ignorando su brazo levantado, le proporcionó un gran abrazo.  
White se incomodó ante la inapropiada acción. Black pudo notarlo. Su cuerpo instintivamente se tensionó, y White apretó los labios, desviando sus ojos azulados. No correspondió al abrazo y esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre decidió finalizarlo. De repente, Black no sólo quería golpearlo, sino que quería matarlo, destrozarlo. Quería alejarlo de la hermosa muchacha que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando el hombre decidió liberar a su presidenta del abrazo, Black se posicionó protectoramente a su lado. Estaba enojado —¿por qué negarlo?—, y aunque sabía que debía que disimularlo, no estaba muy seguro de poder lograrlo.  
—Pero mírate nada más, White, ¡estás muy bella! —alabó el "señor director". Había apoyado una mano sobre uno de los hombros de la muchacha de ojos azulados y mantenía una sonrisa desagradable en los labios—. Muchachos, ésta es la persona de la que les estaba hablando. White, te presento a mis asociados.  
Ahora, Black pudo observar aquella sonrisa desagradable en todos los demás. También pudo contemplar sus asquerosas e indecentes miradas, posadas sobre la castaña.

—Señores…, buenas noches. —White se inclinó, con respeto—. Mi nombre es White. Yo soy la representante de la Agencia de talentos BW. Y éste es mi empleado, Black. Fue él quien dispuso de uno de los talentos que ayudó a que esta telenovela se volviese un éxito.

Cuando su presidenta lo presentó, Black se inclinó y masculló un "Buenas noches, señores". Los hombres del círculo, a su vez, también le gruñeron un "Buenas noches". Al levantar su cara, Black pudo observar que todos lo fulminaban con la mirada. En ese preciso instante agradeció que su presidenta lo hubiese obligado a acompañarla.

—Hey, muchachos, ¿por qué esas caras, caramba? ¡Esto es una fiesta! Propongo un brindis por el éxito de la telenovela.

6

Black se quedó apartado a un lado mientras su presidenta, el "señor director" y sus asociados, brindaron. También se quedó a un lado, apartado, cuando otras personas que conocían al "señor director" —o a alguno de sus asociados— se acercaron para "tener el honor de conocer" a la presidenta de la Agencia de talentos BW, quien dispuso de dos talentosos actores. La muchacha brindó todas las veces que eso sucedió. Y la verdad es que esa acción se repitió…, y mucho. Black había observado, al menos diez veces ya, como una persona se acercaba al grupo donde estaba la muchacha, saludaba y, entonces, las copas se entrechocaban, después de decir unas palabras.  
Y lo cierto es que a Black ya comenzaba a preocuparle la castaña. Su presidenta se encontraba bastante sonrojada y se reía de muchas cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo, cuando le ofrecían otra copa de champan para brindar, ella la aceptaba, con una sonrisa amable en la cara. Pero, aun así, Black no podía culparla por aceptar. Creía entender el por qué su presidenta no rehusaba cuando le proporcionaran otra copa para brindar. No rehusaba porque no quería que las personas la consideraran una maleducada. Rehusar la copa para poder brindar hubiese connotado menospreciar a la persona que le acaban de presentar, y ella no quería que la malinterpretaran de tal manera. Si las personas interpretaban que la presidenta de la Agencia BW era una maleducada, su reputación quedaría manchada y la Agencia, finalmente, se vería afectada. Sin embargo, saber las razones de White, no ayudaban a que él se tranquilizase. Además, ¿qué bien le podría hacer a la Agencia estando borracha?  
Se acercó lenta y disimuladamente a la muchacha. ¿Estaría mal interrumpirla mientras ella brindaba y hablaba con las personas que la rodeaban? Tal vez lo estaba, pero a Black, sinceramente, no le importaba. Estaba más preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba la castaña, que en mantener las apariencias para que la Agencia no se viera afectada. Cuando llegó a su lado, su presidenta lo tomó por el brazo. Estaba realmente mareada, podía notarlo por la fuerza con la que se estaba aferrando. Si otro hubiese sido el caso, Black, probablemente, ya se hubiese sonrojado. Sin embargo, saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando, sólo ayudaba a que se preocuparse por la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños. Se inclinó para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo:  
—Presidenta, ¿se encuentra bien? —susurró él—. ¿No cree que ya es hora de irse?

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada apagada —la cual denotaba el estado en el que se encontraba—, y se rió ante sus palabras. Esa acción le provocó una pérdida de equilibrio, lo que generó que se aferra con más fuerza al brazo del chico.

—Oye, tú eres su empleado, ¿verdad? —Uno de los tipos de aquel grupo de engreídos fue el que habló. Su tono de voz denotaba menosprecio y su gesto lo acompañaba de un modo perfecto—. Entonces ve a buscar más champan, los camareros no están reponiendo las copas.

Black lo miró mal. Sí, él era un empleado, pero eso no significaba que ese tipo pudiese tratarlo como a un camarero, y menos como si fuese un sirviente de ellos. Además, le había hablado con sorna y desdén cuando él se había comportado toda la noche amable. Eso lo hizo enfadarse. Estaba punto de replicar ante esa orden implícita, pero su presidenta lo paró, antes de que él pudiese hacerlo. « _Menos mal_ », pensó él, mucho después, « _menos mal que me llegó a parar, porque, sino, hubiese arruinado las cosas_ ».

—Ve por favor Black —rogó White. Poseía una disculpa plantada en su pequeña cara y lo miraba algo avergonzada—. Yo te esperaré en este lugar. —Y entonces, para su desilusión, ella lo soltó. Él suspiró y se alejó. Lo dominaba una sensación de contrariedad por tener que dejar a su presidenta, en su estado actual, entre todas esas personas. Sin embargo, no podía desobedecer a sus mandatos —y menos cuando ella prácticamente se lo había rogado—. Por la tanto, apretó el paso para llevar a cabo ese mandito recado.

Cuando le faltaban tan sólo unos pasos para llegar a la barra donde servían el champan, volvió a pasar por delante del grupo de chicas que había hecho un escándalo cuando el decidió saludar. Soltaron unas risillas como sucediera la vez anterior, pero él simplemente las ignoró. No tenía tiempo para mirarlas confundido ni para atormentarse por cómo iba vestido. Iba tan concentrado en su objetivo que se sobresaltó cuando una de ellas lo tomó por el brazo. Era la misma chica que anteriormente lo hubiese saludado.

—Disculpa, es que no lo recuerdo —declaró, sincero—, ¿nos conocemos? —Trataba de hablar con amabilidad, pero la impaciencia se le escapaba. No quería ser descortés, ni tampoco quería dar una mala impresión de la Agencia BW, pero estaba realmente impaciente. Había dejado a su presidenta entre todos esos tipos que le daban inseguridad y se quería apresurar para regresar junto a ella.

—No —sonrió la joven de un modo incitador—, pero, si quieres, podemos ir a conocernos mejor. —Su tono de voz era inconfundiblemente seductor y libidinoso. Aquella muchacha tenía cabello rizado y teñido de pelirrojo. Además, tenía mucho maquillaje en los labios y en los ojos, lo que le daba un aire extravagante e insólito. Portaba un vestido demasiado apretado y demasiado corto; pero, a pesar de lo indiscreto y lo lujurioso, se notaba que era bastante costoso.  
La muchacha afianzó aún más su brazo, enterrándolo entre sus enormes pechos apretujados, y a Black lo inundó una sensación de repulsión y de asco.

—Lo siento, pero estoy acompañado —explicó con tono ácido. Se zafó con brusquedad, aunque no con violencia, del agarre de su brazo y se alejó de aquella joven con paso apresurado. Debía terminar de una vez por todas con el estúpido encargo para regresar al lado de la hermosa muchacha de ojos azulados. Ahora estaba aún más preocupado.

7

Al final, todo había sido en vano. Por más que Black insistió, los camareros no habían dejado que un "invitado" hiciese su trabajo. Cuando por fin estaba llegando al lugar donde White lo estaba esperando, Black se encontró con algo que lo dejó petrificado.  
Aquel tipo que prácticamente lo había echado cuando se acercó para preguntarle a su presidenta por su estado, ahora estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de la muchacha de cabellos castaños.  
El muchacho era alto y poseía un color de cabello negro azulado. Además, portaba un traje grisáceo, el cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes opacos. El traje parecía ser caro, como lo aparentaban todos los trajes que lo estaban rodeando —Black todavía no entendía como todas aquellas personas preferían gastar su dinero en algo tan ridículo como un atuendo—. Pero, no sólo parecía ser caro, parecía ser muy caro, y eso era lo que, en opinión de Black, le daba al muchacho un aire sofisticado —ya que sus acciones no eran precisamente las que lo estaban ayudando en ese caso—.  
Se acercó a ellos despacio, intentando analizar lo que estaba pasando.

—Anda, vamos, acompáñame a hablar a un lugar más privado —le decía a White el muchacho. La miraba con sus ojos verdes (en esos momentos ardientes), y se acercaba a ella lentamente.

—Lo siento, pero debo esperar a mi empleado —contestó White a su lado. Poseía una sonrisa forzada en los labios y se alejaba disimuladamente del muchacho.

Ante la respuesta que White le dio, el ceño de aquel tipo se frunció. A Black lo invadió un regocijo que no comprendió.

—Tu empleado entenderá lo que está pasando —escupió aquel arrogante muchacho—, anda, vámonos.

Entonces aquel desgraciado tomó a su presidenta con brusquedad del brazo y Black ya no pudo simplemente seguir apartado, mirando. Prácticamente se abalanzó hacia ellos dos.

—Disculpe, señor, se me hizo imposible cumplir con su petición —dijo. Mientras tanto, apretaba el brazo del muchacho que, a su vez, apretaba con brusquedad el de la muchacha de ojos azulados. Black lo miraba con un enojo mal disimulado—. Presidenta, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, usted no se encuentra en buen estado.  
Ni siquiera esperó por una contestación, simplemente la arrastró consigo. La muchacha trastabilló cuando él realizó aquellos actos, pero recuperó el equilibrio al aferrarse aún más al brazo del chico. Black la condujo hacia la puerta del salón, con un paso apresurado —paso que White apenas podía seguirle a su empleado—, y, una vez que estuvieron los dos fuera de la habitación, la cargó.

8

Black no sólo hubiese querido salir con prisa del salón, quisiera haber salido corriendo. Pero, se había olvidado del estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha de cabellos castaños y cuando tiró de su brazo, lo recordó, casi de inmediato. Entonces simplemente optó por el paso rápido. Sin embargo, después de salir del salón, Black aún tenía la sensación de querer salir corriendo. Quería huir, alejar a su presidenta, protegerla. Era como si para él aquel tipo engreído supusiese un gran peligro para ella. Por eso la cargó. Lo hubiese hecho en el mismo salón, pero la gente los hubiera mirado y Black no creía que a su presidenta le hubiese gustado que su empleado la cargase frente a todos los invitados —claro que eso le molestaría cuando se encontrase un poco mejor, porque en su actual estado ella no podía reclamar demasiado—. Por eso esperó a que estuviesen fuera del salón. Cuando salieron, la alzó y la colocó delicadamente sobre su hombro, dividiendo su cuerpo en dos, mitad de un lado y mitad del otro. De la cintura para arriba, White estaba apoyada sobre su espalda; de la cintura para abajo, Black podía sentir sobre su pecho el peso de la muchacha. En realidad, la cargaba como si se tratase de una bolsa de papas —aunque Black no quisiera calificarlo de esa forma tan vulgar y poco delicada—. Usualmente, no es la manera como un príncipe carga a una princesa en un cuento de hadas, pero, usualmente, si es la manera adecuada para cargar a una persona mareada sin provocarle nauseas.  
Ni siquiera se le ocurrió tomar el ascensor. Al parecer, inconscientemente, todo su ser quiso prolongar aquella majestuosa sensación que le supuso cargar a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, rápido, con la única intención de llegar pronto al cuarto —aunque trató de ser delicado, para no marear más a la chica que estaba cargando—.  
Cuando llegó a la recepción, Black no se encontró con el encargado llamado Anderson —como lo había esperado—, sino que se encontró con otro muchacho. Se lo quedó mirando, desconcertado. Entonces lo entendió: los turnos habían cambiado y ese muchacho estaba reemplazando a Anderson. Se acercó a él para pedirle la llave del cuarto, aun cargando a la muchacha de cabellos castaños (no se daba cuenta que, si no fuese por el traje, parecería un cavernícola de antaño).  
—Disculpe, señor, ¿podría darme la llave de la habitación 202? —preguntó.

—Claro, señor… White, ¿no? —Preguntó el encargado mientras leía atentamente un cuaderno que tenía a su lado—. Debe firmar el registro, por favor. Justo aquí… —señaló.

—No, White no. Yo soy Black. Mi… M-Mi mujer no se encuentra muy bien, ¿podría firmar en su lugar con mi nombre?

.

Su boca se abrió cuando por fin entendió lo que estaba pasando. « _Claro_ », se regañó Clayton, « _a partir de la 200 hoy se reservó solamente para casados… ¡camas para de dos plazas por todos lados!_ ». Se sonrojó al pensarlo.  
—Claro que puede firmar con su nombre, señor —asintió.

.

Black también se sonrojó al ver la cara de aquel muchacho. Por Arceus santo, ¡realmente quería negarlo! Negar que estuviesen casados, negar todo lo que aquel muchacho se estaba imaginando…, simplemente negarlo. Pero, no podía negarlo. Si lo negaba, se quedarían sin cuarto y, entonces, su presidenta sí lo hubiese matado. Respiró hondo cuando comenzó a sentir que su cabeza se le nublaba poco a poco. No tenía a Musha a su lado y, por lo tanto, si no se calmaba rápido, seguramente sufriría un desmayo. Decidió olvidarlo  
( _Sabes que no puedes olvidarlo_ )  
o ignorarlo. Ese chico lo terminaría olvidando a medida que continuase con su trabajo, ¿por qué él no podía imitarlo? De todas formas, él sabía que realmente no estaban casados y con eso tenía que bastar, ¿verdad?  
 _(Dormirán en el mismo lugar, ¿es que no te das cuenta?)  
_ Sacudió con violencia su cabeza. No, no se daba cuenta. ¡No había nada de lo que darse cuenta!  
Tomó las llaves que le estaba ofreciendo el joven encargado y continuó caminando.

9

Cuando Black la bajó, su presidenta pareció despertar de una liviana dormitación. Se tambaleó un poco, y se talló con suavidad los ojos. Luego los abrió y miró a su alrededor, con atención.  
—Estamos en la habitación —anunció con confusión. Parecía querer confirmarlo.

Eso enterneció al muchacho. White se veía endiabladamente adorable observando todo con ojos grandes e interrogantes. Black sonrió, conmovido.  
—Así es, presidenta —aseguró. Hablaba en un tono conciliador. Le parecía que su presidenta recién se estaba despertando y no quería asustarla por hablar alto.

—¿Y la fiesta? —preguntó ella, con cautela.

—Presidenta, está ebria —argumentó Black como si ésa fuera la mejor respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho ella. Luego entendió que debía explicarse mejor, entonces continuó—: No creo que sea buena idea que regrese a la fiesta. En su estado actual, hay una alta probabilidad de que dé una mala impresión de la Agencia e, incluso, que desprestigie su puesto como presidenta. Por supuesto, yo no estoy diciendo que usted vaya a hacerlo —se corrigió casi al momento—, ni tampoco la estoy juzgando por esto. Es sólo una probabilidad, nada más. Pero, presidenta, si algo llegara a pasar, esas personas sí van a juzgarla. Buscarán cualquier cosa para juzgar a la Agencia, hasta el hecho que usted esté ebria. Regresar no me parece una buena idea.  
Black se despojó de los zapatos. Lo hizo con un suspiro de alivio. Si en el cambiador le habían molestado, ahora realmente lo estaban matando. Estiró los dedos de los pies, y se quitó los calcetines. A los zapatos le siguieron la corbata y el saco. Ah, rayos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo habían estado molestando. Cuando se despojó de todo eso, comenzó a sentirse más como sí mismo de nuevo.

—O sea que no volveremos a la fiesta —tanteó una vez más ella. Black podía notar como lo observaba con atención y con cautela.

—Así es, presidenta —respondió él con simpleza. Toda su concentración estaba centrada en arremangarse las mangas de la camisa blanca.  
Tal vez fue por esa razón que no notó cuándo la muchacha se acercó. Para cuando levantó su mirada, ella ya estaba plantada ante él, empujándolo suave pero firmemente. Su presidenta avanzaba y empujaba, él, por inercia, retrocedía y la miraba.  
—¿President-¡AH!? —Lo había empujado hasta el borde la cama, haciéndole caer de espaldas. Cuando el muchacho cayó sobre el colchón, White lo siguió, casi de inmediato.  
Black podría haber gritado por la enorme sorpresa y por el inmenso placer que le causo aquel simple hecho de sentir el peso de su presidenta sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir el pecho firme y erguido a través del vestido, pero también lo podía sentir blando…, deliciosamente blando y gloriosamente cálido. Tan cálido, que ya no podía soportar el calor que le proporcionaba la camisa de lino blanco —la cual, si tenemos que hablar con sinceridad, nunca le había proporcionado calor en primer lugar—. Pero aquella sensación no duró demasiado, ya que la muchacha se irguió casi de inmediato, separando su pecho del pecho del muchacho.  
White se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y Black tuvo que flexionar las piernas para disimular la erección que estaba comenzando a tener. Sentir a su presidenta sentada sobre él lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, sentía que estaba quemándose. Eran sensaciones desconocidas tanto para su cuerpo como para mente. Aquello era demasiado abrumador, demasiado intenso. Black sentía que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

White inclinó el rostro y lo miró. Poseía una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, como si observar la cara confundida del muchacho significara ganar una batalla que llevaba mucho tiempo librando.  
—Ya que no iremos a la fiesta, pues, entonces, pasemos a la acción directa.  
White tomó las extremidades superiores de su camisa blanca y tiró de ellas con fuerza. La mayoría de los botones salieron volando y Black escuchó como algunos cayeron al suelo y rebotaron.

—Presidenta, ¿qué…? —comenzó él. Se había apoyado sobre sus codos y miraba a la muchacha con asombro. Su voz sonaba rara; ronca y estrangulada. Las acciones de la castaña, por alguna extraña razón, lo estaban intimidando, y la pequeña desnudez a la que ella lo había arrastrado, lo estaba incomodando. En resumen, estaba confundido, acomplejado y sonrojado. Abrió la boca una vez más, con la intención de continuar, pero White se lo impidió. Se inclinó, acortando la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos —aplastando su pecho una vez más contra el pecho del muchacho al que estaba sometiendo—, y lo besó de un modo violento, desesperado y hambriento, como si hubiese deseado hacer eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Black emitió un pequeño gemido ronco, por el asombro, y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Esa acción le permitió a White continuar con su intromisión, metió su lengua en la boca contraria e inspeccionó. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban jadeando. Sus labios estaban muy hinchados y más rosados de lo que jamás habían estado. ¿La razón? Succión y continuo movimiento.

—Parece que voy a tener que ser yo la que tome la iniciativa en esta relación.

—Presidenta, ¿qué quiere decir con…? —« _eso_ », quisiera haber preguntado en ese momento. Pero White se inclinó otra vez e impidió que Black pudiese hablar al lamer el punto de placer que también hay en el pecho del hombre. Black calló, invadido por el deseo. Se estremeció cuando White succionó su pezón y cuando acarició suavemente su pecho.  
—Presi… denta. —Una lamentación pareció salir de sus labios y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza los párpados. Su excitación creció…, sentía fuego.

White deslizó una mano hacia la hebilla del cinturón, la desabrochó y luego hizo lo mismo con el pantalón. Coló una mano a través de él, y comenzó a acariciarle con dedos ágiles, cortándole el aire. Sin embargo, no sólo logró cortarle el aire, sino que también logró despertarle. Black tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y la apartó. Luego se levantó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella. Lo miraba como si la hubiese traicionado de alguna manera.

—Lo siento, pero, no puedo hacer esto, presidenta —contestó, serio. Sus ojos aún estaban nublados por el deseo.

—¿Y por qué no puedes? —preguntó White, al borde de las lágrimas.

Entonces entendió que debía explicarse mejor si no quería que ella llegara a malinterpretarlo.

—Porque… presidenta, ¡está ebria! Yo no puedo aprovecharme de usted de esa manera. —No, él no era esa clase de muchacho. Él nunca había pensado en aprovecharse de nadie en ese estado y… ¡rayos!, él ni siquiera se había imaginado cometiendo esos actos… ni siquiera con la muchacha de cabellos castaños a la que amaba tanto—. Definitivamente no haré nada con usted mientras se encuentre en ese estado.

—No estoy ebria, Black —dijo la muchacha, tapándose con ambas manos la cara. No quería que él viera sus lágrimas—. ¿Por qué contigo tengo que decirlo todo con palabras? Es obvio que te amo, maldito tonto despistado. De lo contrario, no te hubiese besado. No haría eso con nadie más, ¿lo entiendes ahora, Black?

Lo entendió. Black se acercó a ella con un paso rápido, y le apartó con suavidad las manos, para poder tomar con total libertad sus labios. La besó de un modo lento, amoroso y tierno. Cuando se separó, ella ya estaba durmiendo. La acostó con cuidado sobre el colchón y, después, se acostó él también. Por esa noche eran marido y mujer… se suponía que podían compartir la cama libremente. Sólo esperaba que su presidenta recordara todo eso al día siguiente. Realmente hubiese querido dormir en el sillón —para no incomodar a ninguno de los dos—, pero, era tan incómodo, que se le hacía imposible hacerlo. Se durmió pensando en eso.

 **¿Fin?**

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? Por la numeración :D Siempre había querido numerar mis subtítulos, pero nunca podía llegar más lejos que el tres, así que estoy feliz de haberlo podido hacer esta vez xD  
_ _¿Qué más? Pues, me encanta trabajar desde el punto de vista de Black, es tan hermoso y genial *A*  
_ _Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto escribiendo, así que estoy feliz por haber terminado esto x3 Aunque, la verdad, no tengo idea de cómo llegué a hacerlo a tiempo xAx Quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para poder mejorar muchos aspectos... ¡Sólo una semana nos dieron! Administradores, ahora sé que sus antepasados fueron espartanos xD Sin embargo, nadie más se quejó por el tiempo, así que, quizás solamente yo tuve problemas con ello ToT_

 _En fin, me divertí muchísimo con el fic. Lo imaginé en todo momento, así que estuve fangirleando mucho a medida que iba escribiendo xD ¿Desde hace cuánto no escribía una confesión? Desde hacía mucho..., desde "_ Perfume para enamorar" _creo, o desde_ "Último deseo" _xD La cuestión es que me gustó hacerlo. Y, la verdad, yo quería hacer un lemmon ToT Siempre quise escribir un lemmon que se mantuviese IC con los personajes. Pero, no pude. Estuve tres horas delante de la computadora colorada, sin poder escribir nada. Y, como se me acababa el tiempo, decidí escribir uno de los finales alternativos que imaginé por si me pasaba eso. Así que, éste no es el verdadero final, por eso los signos de pregunta. Algún día sé que podré escribir el verdadero, pero, como sé que por el momento no podré hacerlo, lo dejaré en Oneshot, y éste será el que participará en el reto._

 _Ahora sí me voy despidiendo, ya se me hizo muy tarde para entregar esto Dx_

 _Muchísimas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad, ¡de verdad!_

 _Cualquier crítica constructiva, es bien recibida :D_

 _¡Saludos gente bonita!_


End file.
